world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081214VyllenLily
gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling galliardTartarol0gist GT at 20:47 -- 08:47 GC: H3y ba3 08:48 GT: you use lots of threes in yuor text 08:48 GT: its distracting and not helping my headache 08:48 GC: Uh y3ah. ar3 you just now noticing? 08:48 GT: im dying btw 08:48 GC: What? 08:48 GT: or at leastit feels liek it 08:49 GC: WHat's up with your fuckin typos? 08:49 GT: its kinda hard to type when y ou keep having fukcing vERTIGO ATACKS 08:50 GC: ] :? Why ar3 you having 'v3RTIGO ATACKS'? 08:51 GT: i dunnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooit sucks 08:51 GT: why is everything terrible villein 08:51 GT: *vyllen 08:51 GC: Ar3 you drunk or som3thing? 08:51 GT: m sick 08:51 GT: it fucking sucks 08:52 GC: Lily, this is not th3 tim3 to b3 g3tting drunk. 08:52 GT: dick keeps bringing me cold towesl tho so thats nice 08:52 GC: Dick? 08:52 GC: What? 08:52 GT: mhm 08:52 GT: my bro 08:52 GT: hes a sprite 08:52 GC: Sinc3 wh3n do you hav3 a broth3r? 08:52 GT: since sprite 08:53 GC: S33ms l3git. 08:53 GT: yep 08:54 GC: Did you k33p him in your fucking bas3m3nt or som3thing? 08:54 GT: n o 08:54 GT: he wasa horn 08:54 GT: then he was a sprite 08:54 GT: because the horn went in the sprite 08:54 GC: Your dad fuck3d a troll? 08:54 GT: no 08:55 GC: But... 08:55 GT: he juts has horns 08:55 GT: dunno why 08:55 GC: that do3sn't mak3 s3ns3! 08:55 GT: nope 08:56 GC: Ugh, what3v3r. What's your world lik3? 08:56 GT: omg 08:56 GT: there 08:56 GT: are 08:56 GT: puppy people 08:56 GT: EVEHRYWRE 08:57 GC: Puppi3s and Hippos.... 08:57 GC: Huh. 08:58 GT: hippos 08:58 GT: there aretn any hippos 08:58 GC: Y3ah, Mary has Hippos on h3r world. 08:58 GT: mari? 08:59 GT: shes cool 08:59 GT: she gaev me a hornjob 08:59 GT: with fakereal horns 08:59 GT: itw as AWESOME 08:59 GC: ] :| 09:00 GC: ] :| 09:00 GC: ] :| 09:00 GC: I m3an troll Mary. 09:00 GC: And again 09:00 GT: ohhhhhhhhhh 09:00 GC: And again 09:00 GC: ] :| 09:00 GT: mary isnt a troll name 09:00 GC: H3r r3al nam3 is M3lnia. 09:00 GT: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 09:01 GT: shes like 09:01 GT: human ont he inside 09:01 GC: Y3ah, Humankin. 09:01 GT: neat 09:02 GC: Y3ah, 09:04 GT: oh god oh godo hgod iTS LIKE FFIRRE INM Y VEINS 09:04 GT: OW OWO WOWOWOWOW 09:04 GT: WHY AMI TYPING HTIS OUT 09:04 GC: What th3 fuck is your probl3m? 09:04 GC: Lily, Darling. Do you n33d m3dical assistanc3? 09:04 GT: YES 09:05 GT: i askde thiago to kill me earlier ubut he wast oo much of a pussy 09:06 GC: Wait is h3 TH3R3 with you? 09:06 GT: no 09:06 GT: but ifh is server's not being a n idiot he could probably reach his gate by now 09:07 GC: Is that what thos3 mustard things ar3 up th3r3? 09:07 GT: yeha 09:07 GC: Huh. 09:07 GC: W3ll th3n. 09:08 GC: I n33d all your 3v3rything about your comput3r. 09:08 GT: my omputer? 09:08 GT: why 09:09 GC: Y3s. Your comput3r. For... r3asons. 09:09 GT: reasons 09:09 GT: imma sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyhy 09:09 GT: no 09:09 GC: Why, don't want m3 finding all your l3wd smut? 09:09 GT: morel ike my dads 09:10 GT: but i mean ifyou wanna watch 7 hr porn videosg o ahead 09:10 GC: ] >:\ Look, I'm trying to h3lp out Rubi with a thing and I n33d all your things to mak3 said thing. 09:11 GT: im gonna ned more info than htat 09:11 GC: ] >:\\\\\\ 09:12 GC: W3 think som3 of our comput3rs may hav3 b33n bugg3d. Qu33n B3au has di3d, Rubi is qu33n yadda yadda, Balish OBVIOUSLY had som3thing to do with it. 09:12 GT: pshhhhhh 09:12 GT: my comp aintb een bugged 09:13 GT: its DADS 09:13 GC: Th3 fact of th3 matt3r is, I'm trying to mak3 sur3 all of our comput3rs ar3nt sh 09:13 GC: what 09:13 GT: dad left me his awesome comp 09:14 GC: Actually, this giv3s m3 mor3 r3ason to insp3ct your comput3r. 09:14 GC: All th3 adults w3r3 totally in on a thing. 09:14 GC: Don't 3v3n d3ny it. All adults ar3 in on things 09:15 GT: wel theres this big file on here 09:15 GT: i could lookat that 09:15 GC: Y3s. Good. 09:15 GC: Actually, you'll probably just look at it and hoard it lik3 a littl3 shit. 09:16 GT: 8P 09:16 GT: *:P 09:16 GT: my gogles got stole by horrorterror 09:21 GT: hwat thefuck does an eldritch being from beyod the furthest ring need with goggles 09:23 GC: Uh.... 09:23 GC: What th3 fuck is a horrort3rror? 09:23 GT: ij ust said 09:23 GT: eldritch being form beyond the furthest ring 09:23 GT: feed on despair and suffering 09:23 GC: Huh.' 09:24 GC: H3 probably only did it for th3 Lulz. 09:24 GT: >8I 09:24 GC: I m3an, Your goggl3s only prot3ct you from s3v3r3 pink 3y3 appar3ntly 09:24 GT: hwat 09:25 GC: Your r3d 3y3s/ 09:25 GC: Wh3n3v3r you w3r3 crying ov3r Thiago. 09:25 GT: ((has vyllen seen those?)) 09:25 GT: ((ohhh yeahhhh)) 09:25 GT: ohy eah 09:25 GT: im albino 09:25 GC: Dumb by th3 way. 09:25 GT: its not pinkeye 09:26 GT: >8IIi 09:31 GT: yeha well 09:31 GT: yuor stupid GLASSES ARE TEH THING THATS DUMB OW SHIT MY HEAD 09:32 GT: do you think sprites areal lowed to kill their player 09:35 GC: You'r3 talking lik3 I know this gam3. 09:37 GT: fuck thats right youre all unprepaerd 09:38 GC: I'll hav3 you know 09:39 GC: As a 1337 hack3r, I could totally figur3 out ALL th3 3xploits and all th3 things, b3caus3 I'm th3 b3st. 09:39 GC: Simpl3 as that 09:39 GT: mm 09:39 GT: you getr ight on that 09:39 GC: I can b3 th3 pr3par3d 09:40 GT: ill be overheer knowing eeeverything about the game 09:40 GT: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeverything 09:40 GC: M3tagaming is frown3d upon Lily. 09:40 GC: ((Shit that was meta wasn't it)) 09:41 GT: that was knida meta too yknow 09:41 GC: You'r3 using all this knowl3dg3 and not sharing it. Fuck you lil, so m3an som3tim3s. 09:41 GT: i can totally share my knoweldge 09:41 GT: ask away 09:42 GC: Uh... 09:42 GC: Shit, I didn't 3xp3ct to g3t this far. 09:42 GT: ehehehehheeehhhe 09:42 GC: You'r3 usually coy in that cut3 sort of way 09:42 GT: <3 09:42 GC: <3 09:43 GC: Uh... What's th3 goal of th3 gam3? 09:43 GT: to defeat the black king 09:43 GT: is that crypticybullshitery enough 09:45 GC: Who's th3 black king? 09:45 GT: final boss 09:45 GT: yknow all teh stuff we tossedi n the sprites 09:45 GT: hes got powers of that stff 09:45 GC: oh. 09:45 GT: an we gotta figt him 09:46 GC: ] :| 09:47 GC: What if w3... prototyp3d... bad things? 09:47 GT: then were fucked 09:47 GT: whatd you prototyep tahtll doom us all 09:48 GC: W3ll *I* didn't do it. 09:48 GC: B3caus3 I'm not incomp3t3nt 09:48 GT: mm 09:48 GC: My Cli3nt did. 09:49 GT: whatd THEy protoype 09:49 GC: H3 got a Nazi... cr33py thing. 09:50 GT: creppy? 09:50 GT: creepy how 09:50 GC: Uh... l3mm3 go do a troogl3 s3arch... 09:51 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you the file: lovecraftmonsterthing.jpg -- 09:51 GC: This. 09:51 GT: AHHAHAHAAA 09:51 GT: WERE FUCKED 09:52 GC: ... Fuck3d how? 09:52 GT: ((to be clear that's a picture of the sprite right)) 09:52 GC: ((Ye)) 09:53 GT: rememmebr how that horrorteror stole my shit 09:53 GC: No r3sults. But I link3d a scr33nshot ] :| 09:53 GT: i know where it came from 09:53 GC: Y3ah, from a painting. 09:54 GC: Th3 asshol3 thr3w it in. 09:54 GT: hwy the hELL DID HE HAVE A PICTURE OF OEN OF THE NOBLE CIRCLE 09:55 GC: I DON'T KNOW 09:55 GC: H3 COULD HAV3 THROWN IN HIS BOX3S 09:55 GT: HE FUCKIN 09:55 GT: PROTOTYPEPD A HOROEHTERR 09:56 GC: OH SHIT R3ALLY? 09:56 GT: YES 09:56 GC: FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUU 09:56 GT: YEHA THAST A PRETTY APRORPTATE REACTION 09:57 GC: OOOH OOH. T3LL M3 ABOUT TH3 H3IR OF LIF3 09:57 GT: I KNOW JACK SHIT 09:58 GC: BUT YOU SAID YOU KN3W 3V3RYTHING 09:58 GT: I LIED 09:58 GT: I KEP FORGETTING ABOUT TITLES 09:58 GC: LLLLLIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYY 09:58 GT: VIIIIIIIIIIIILLAINNNNNNNNNNNN 09:58 GT: hehehehhhe 09:59 GC: T_T 09:59 GC: So w3'r3 fuck3d. 09:59 GT: prety much 09:59 GT: maek your peace with death whiel you can!!! 10:01 GT: i already di d like 8 years ago 10:01 GT: get on my lvevvl 10:01 GC: So smug <3 10:01 GT: you know it <3 10:07 GC: W3ll I think I may go talk to my Ms/Mr.Sprit3 10:07 GT: kay 10:08 GT: i should tell sorser i'm probably notgo nna make it tonoght 10:08 GT: byeeeeeeeeeeohgodeverythinghurtspleasehelp -- galliardTartarol0gist GT gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 22:08 --